


Together In Electric Dreams

by lazorjam



Series: The Milex Anthology [9]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, House Party, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: Sometimes, your reputation isn’t the only thing a house party can make or break.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Series: The Milex Anthology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Together In Electric Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemdetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemdetta/gifts).



> a little lockdown drabble to make up for me procrastinating another chapter of One Less Lonely Boy

Pirouetting around the common room, the boys laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh by any stretch of the imagination, they were laughing with Miles as he slid about to the track booming through the stereo system whilst making his afternoon cup of tea.

“See, I can be proper dainty like.” Miles grinned as he sat down with the lads and put his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Absolute murder on the dancefloor,” Matt laughed as the song faded to a close and was joined by the sound of the bell for next period. Departing with a goodbye, Matt and Jamie headed off for their psychology class. As they passed through the double doors, Alex entered with paint on the breast of his shirt and pencil behind his ear. He grinned at Miles, who was already fiddling with the stereo so it would skip the dreary chart track playing. 

“A’ight Kaneo,” Alex called as he sat on the sofa across from Miles. His sketchbook slapped against the cheap faux leather and Alex shrugged off his jacket, letting it crease behind him. Miles returned to his seat, content with the fact he’d managed to find another tolerable track in one of the girls’ awful playlists.

“Decent mate, decent,” He nodded as he picked up his tea again and let his fingers skim the edge of his chemistry textbook, wanting nothing less than to stare at another word of it. “You’ve got paint on ya.” Miles pointed out, gesturing to the ochre splatter. Alex peered at it and groaned, trying to chip the cracked paint with his nail. “Looks kinda cool though, should add more and make it look deliberate,” 

“I was gonna wear this tomorrow night too, it’s me nicest shirt.” He groaned, slumping back into the seat. “Please tell me your mum’s agreed to let you come. It won’t be the same without you,” 

Having joined Hillview Academy at the start of sixth form, he had soon grown attached to his little group of friends. They’d become acquainted when Miles had joined the rugby team and had scored more tries in his first match than any of them had last season. They’d got on like a house on fire and he’d soon gained a reputation as an absolute nutter. Apparently, being the first lad to successfully win three games of beer pong on his own whilst too drunk to stand had been enough for his title. And so another party, Alex’s party, was going to be the perfect time for a rematch against the captain of the football team. 

“Nah, she’s still hesitant cause how expensive a cab home will be an’ I've got to go see me da the next morning anyway.” Miles shrugged, having a sip of tea that scaled his top lip.

“You can stay, drive over an’ leave your car at mine an’ then drive to your da the next day. We won’t let you get smashed.” Alex reiterated his plan for the fourth time in two days, ridiculously desperate for Miles to attend. “Plus it’ll be shit without you there. You’re one of the lads, can’t have a decent party without the entire rat pack, can we?” Miles groaned and shrugged. He wanted to go; of course he did. He didn’t care about the beer pong games or the chance someone would bring enough weed for a joint between the five of them. The honest reason he went to the parties was for Alex. It had taken barely a month for him to fall in love with his doe eyes and ridiculous charm. The temptation to stay over was all too great, and he knew there was no way he’d be sleeping on the camp bed. 

“I’ll talk to her again but it's going to be the same answer.” It was the first time his mum had had an issue with him being out on a Saturday night and it was for a ridiculous reason. Yeah, money was tight, it always was, but it was such a simple solution! Something was stopping his mother allowing him to sleep on the floor of the Turner’s living room, he just had no idea what it really was.

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way,” Alex said, face buried in Anthony and Cleopatra before Miles could smile at him. 

Pauline was not changing her mind. No matter how much Miles tidied the house, how many times he brought his mum tea, the lady was not for turning. Saturday evening crept in and Miles sat in the lounge in a strop whilst his mum sewed and watched the rerun of A Question of Sport that was white noise at the back of Miles’ mind. In the forefront was Alex, how he could already picture how sad his face would be when he never turned up, the drunk texts he’d get throughout the evening wishing he was there. He chewed his lip and then went back to his book.

“Are you not going to this party tonight?” Pauline asked at quarter to seven. Miles frowned at her in confusion. “I suppose if you very nicely asked Alex’s parents to sleep on their sofa…” She said, Miles’ eyebrows rising more and more with each word. “And you promise you’ll go and see your dad tomorrow…” Miles show up and engulfed his mum in a hug, thanking her a million times over. He didn’t question the sudden change of heart and instead ran upstairs to shower.

He was ready in a flash, green Fred Perry polo on and his duffle bag slung over his shoulder as he dashed into the lounge to kiss his mum goodbye. He thanked his mum again and then kicked on his trainers, running out to his car and starting the engine. Pauline waved her son off and sat back down on the settee. 

Pauline was protective of her son as all good mothers were, and she knew that he adored Alex in a way that was more than friendly. Whilst Miles had never strictly come out to her, it was easy to see her darling boy was gay. Mothers instinct. But the idea of Miles staying around the house of the boy she knew her son fancied was one that filled her with dread. Dread that it was going to end in tears. She wasn’t against her son having sex, he was an adult and could do what he wanted, but from what Pauline had heard and seen of the mysterious Alex, she was scared her son was going to be terribly heartbroken by tomorrow morning. But Miles had to make his own mistakes if he was going to become a man.

Miles arrived at 24 Sherbourne Drive just before half eight, parking on the drive and hopping out, duffle on his shoulder and a grin on his face as he went inside. Everyone was already drunk, greeting him with excited hugs as Miles made his way up to Alex’s attic bedroom. It was empty when he got there and he shoved his bag down beside Alex’s bed, checking himself in the full-length mirror on the wall. He looked great; restyling his hair just to clear away any flyaways and adjusting his chain so the clasp neatly sat behind his neck. Then, he ventured back downstairs to find Alex.

His best friends were sat on the decking smoking around the glass-topped table, Alex lounging in one of the chairs with his ankles on the table, Matt with a girl from the year below on his lap - he was a fast mover - and Nick and Jamie in a heated debate about something ridiculous to do with a maths theorem. They turned when Miles’ loafers clicked against the decking and Alex was fast to pounce on Miles and hug him. He smelt of cannabis and bergamot as Miles’ face was squished into his shoulder as they tightly embraced. 

“Mate I was missing you!” Alex muffled into his chest, their bodies flush. Alex was so warm, the early summer having pinked the skin on his skinny arms. His freckles were far more prominent than ever before, and his cheeks we’re flushed. Miles wasn’t sure if it was from an afternoon of sunbathing or the drink, but perhaps a combination was the most obvious cause. 

“Well, I’m here and I have a bag upstairs so you’ve got me for as long as you want me.” He grinned and Alex gave his cheek a pinch, grinning just as madly as Miles was. Miles was relieved his friends were genuinely excited to see him rather than having secretly been glad he wasn’t about to embarrass them with his drunken antics.

He sat down at the table with the boys and grabbed a beer, twisting the lid off and looking around the garden. It was golden hour and the warmth was beginning to fade, a breeze whipping around the garden and goosebumps Miles’ arms. A few people mingled, noticing a few of the other girls from their wider friendship group huddled up around the wicker bench at the end of the garden consoling Alexa. Miles pursed his lips in wonder of what was going on, but his attention was soon drawn to the erupting conversation at the table. 

“Don’t matter what happened, ‘lexa is still the one at fault,” Alex said with a waft if his hand, getting a cigarette from the box resting on the table and lighting it. Miles swigged his beer. “I’m just not interested in her like that, she’s one of our best mates like.” He murmured whilst lighting his cigarette. “Would be weird,” Alex shrugged and smoke was soon gathering in his lungs. Miles’ heart sunk a little. Whilst there was a lack of context, it didn’t sound good. Had Alexa made a move on Alex? If Alex didn’t want to date a friend then what hope did he have? Surely, he didn’t if that was the case? Another swig of beer was necessary.

“But it’s Alexa, she’s fit as fuck. You should at least get off with her like.” Jamie offered and Alex glared at his friends, picking up his bottle of Peroni and drinking. “Come on Al, you’ve not snogged anyone since Joanna.” Miles shivered. “Surely you’re desperate for a shag?” Alex rolled his eyes and placed his bottle back down on the table with a clack.

“I’m not going to use Alexa, though. If I’m going to shag someone it’s cause I have feelings and it won’t be made into a big deal. I’m not like Matt,” The girl upon Matt’s lap rose a brow, Matt shaking his head at his friend. “No offence. I just… I don’t care. It’s superficial, sex isn’t even that good. You know I’m a hopeless romantic, I’m hardly going to be chasing down flings.” He rambled between deep inhales and exhales of smoke. Miles interest was piqued; well if he and Alex slept together there would be feelings, it wouldn’t be made into a big deal by them. But he knew it would be the scandal of the sixth form if notorious heartthrob Alex Turner was to sleep with Miles. It would be like the worst trashy teen film the 00’s ever produced - worse than Wild Child! 

“That’s fair enough,” Miles interjected, downing the rest of his beer and opening a tinny. “No point in having sex superficially.” He shrugged and brought the metal to his lips, three glugs taken before anyone else spoke.

“I guess,” Jamie grumbled. Alex was looking at Miles when he placed the tin back on the table. He offered him the cigarette and Miles took it with a smile, having a puff and then passing it back. 

“Case closed, now I want to dance,” Alex said, scraping his chair back and standing. He stretched, the cigarette between his lips and arms swinging above his head. His shirt rode enough for his hips to be displayed, Miles’ eyes wandering to the tanned skin. His look lingered too long, and Alex had noticed. “Come on Kaneo.” He hummed and ruffled Miles’ hair. “I’ll put that terrible Human League song on, just for you.” He laughed. 

“Don’t you diss Electric Dreams like that.” Miles scaled as they disappeared back into the party. Jamie leave forward in his chair and grabbed another beer.

“You reckon tonight is the night then?” Nick asked and the three looked at each other. 

“It’s got to, if he’s staying over anyway it’s just going to come to a head. Keep an eye, cause shit will go down,” Matt murmured and lit himself another cigarette. 

“Finally they’ll stop giving each other the lovesick puppy treatment,” Jamie added and Nick laughed loudly, cackle echoing in the golden air.

“Nah, it’ll make it worse. So much worse.”

Inside, Alex and Miles were dancing. They weren’t alone on the living room floor, but their terrible moves sure made them stand out. Maximo Park was blaring and the two boys were dancing entirely out of tune whilst the girls around them swayed with far too much elegance. Neither cared for the girls though, Miles laughing as Alex bashed into one of the girls who was a friend of a friend of a friend, Alex grinning to apologise and then going back to trying to move his feet to the rhythm of the song.

“For a singer, you’ve got shit rhythm.” Miles laughed and Alex gave him a playful push.

“You’re no better,” Alex pointed out as the song faded to a close. Miles wasn’t sure of the title of the next track but danced along regardless whilst battling to ignore the looks the two were getting from the people around them. 

Ten songs passed and more drinks had been handed to them the second the last had been finished. Alex was already looking rather worse for wear, making Miles wonder just how much alcohol had been pumped into him to stop him worrying about the state his home could be left in following the party. Miles was beginning to feel it too, giggly and feeling far too frisky for him to be safe around Alex. He excused himself to go and get another drink, finding himself stumbling in to the utility room. He sat down against the washing machine and scowled to himself. Perhaps he had been reading the signs all wrong; if Alex didn’t want something that was going to draw attention, he was hardly going to want Miles! And was there really anything beyond a brotherly love between them? Miles had sure fantasied about it, but what was the reality of the situation? Miles scowled and picked at the label on his bottle till it was clean, paper stuck to his jeans. 

Eventually, after twenty minutes of deep thought, he stood and brushed his lap clean, downing the bottle whilst in the doorway and then going to retrieve another. Matt and Jamie were in the conservatory talking to a few lads in one of their classes whilst Nick sat chatting to the girl he’d been ‘talking too‘ for the past god-knows how many weeks. Miles shot him a thumbs-up as he passed, then heading back into the living room. Alex was sat, to his surprise, with Alexa under his arm. They were talking, voices hushed, and Miles didn’t want to interfere. He chewed his lip and then slipped past them, finding himself with a few of the other lads on their rugby team. He laughed with them, though keeping Alex in the corner of his vision. Eventually, Alexa and Alex embraced tightly and she got up and went back to the garden. Alex looked deflated, head hung back. It lulled to one side and, before he could find himself in another awkward situation, he turned back to the lads. 

“I’m going to get us some more drinks, you want another beer Kaneo?” Ricky, their best scrum-half, asked. Miles nodded and thanked him with a slap to the back before downing the last drops of larger that were at the bottom of the bottle. He went back to chatting to the lads but was dragged from their chat by an arm slinging over his shoulders. He could tell from the aftershave who it was. Miles instinctively wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist to stop them collapsing to the floor. He looked to the other, pupils blown and cheeks red. 

“Come with me.” Alex murmured and moved his arm to Miles’ wrist, leading him out the room with more force than he could argue with. Alex led him up the first flight and then second, eventually appearing in his bedroom. Miles had been there many times before when the lads had stuck around for a few hours after training and messed about with the guitars Alex kept lovingly bracketed to the wall, when they would have film nights and sleep on the floor of his room in sleeping bags and blankets. But the mood of the room was different. The night felt heavy, the dull light of Alex’s bedside lamp yellowing the room as the door was shut and locked. 

Alex leant against the door, and Miles looked at him. They were far enough apart for it to not feel like an invasion of personal space, yet close enough for each twitch and half second change of emotion to be identified even in their inebriated states. Miles sat upon the bottom of Alex’s bed. He could tell Alex was thinking, each cog whirling into overdrive as he unveiled to Miles why he had been brought here. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Alex said after a while. Miles sat up, posture impeccable, and frowned. “Like, are you attracted to me?” Their eyes met and Miles slowly nodded.

“Yeah,” Miles said simply. “Everyone is, you’re the hottest lad int sixth form, course I’m going to be.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

“So you, like…” It was clear he was struggling to phrase his thoughts. Miles’ heart was racing; knowing the conversation could go one of two ways. Either Alex would have a go as Miles was undermining their friendship by fancying the pants off him, or Alex would be just as attracted to Miles and they would be fine. Skeletons let free from the closet at last. “I dunno, you would want to date me as well as be my mate kinda thing.” He asked, and Miles’ throat felt tight.

“I guess.” He whispered and looked at his hands, suddenly aware of how clammy they were. “Yeah, but like I’m cool with us not being like that, with us being mates. It’s not like I’m setting out to woo you,” A slight lie. “I really appreciate your kindness and our friendship is just great and I really like you as a person.”

“Stop talking,” Alex instructed and Miles raised his eyebrows, doing as instructed. “So, like, I’ve been thinking.” Miles held back from the usual ‘ooh, dangerous’ joke and met his gaze. “Like, Alexa is gorgeous ain’t she. I should have every reason to fancy her and want to kiss her, but I don’t. She’s just… someone I can look at and appreciate.” He kicked his trainer against the carpet, scuffling it. Miles was worried if he made too much a noise the room would shatter around him and stab him with glass shards. As Alex spoke, his words were drowned by the blood pumping in his ears. “But, I look at you and it’s different,” Miles’ heart was in his throat. “I look at you and I feel how Nick does with Lucy, how Matt does with his girls, I look at you and think ‘wow, I want to know everything about him. I want to know his mind, as well as his body and I want to worship him.’”

His words remained slow and calculated, and Miles was sure any more words of this kind were going to tip him over the edge. The edge of what, he did not know, but he was tight roping along the edge of a very high cliff and he wasn’t ready for the impact of the fall.

“So perhaps, it makes sense to me now. That I don’t feel like I should when I’m around Alexa because I’m not…” The words were a horrific struggle. “Because I’m not straight.” He whispered and Miles continued to try and control his breathing as his heart sat just below his tonsils. “I spoke to Alexa, and she thinks I am, the lads have made comments in the past about me being gay.” Alex began to pace, steps wobbly as he did so, his hands clasped in front of his face. If Miles knew any different, he was sure Alex was praying. Miles chewed his lip and became suddenly fascinated by the signet on his third finger. “I like you, Miles,” Alex admitted and Miles had a long blink. The words swarmed and then settled. The churn in his stomach was to let his mind know that yes! This was actually happening! As drunk and as horny as they both were, it was still happening! “Like like,” There was laughter to Alex’s voice as he spoke and came to a still in front of Miles.

“So what are you suggesting?” Miles whispered, Alex’s bony fingers gently resting below his chin and making him look up. His eyes met with Alex’s and his breath hitched. The hand cupped his face, thumb stroking his cheek and fingertips grazing the hair beneath his ear. Miles leant into the gentle touch, a long blink steadying his blurry vision. As he looked into Alex’s eyes, the world shifted on its axis and sent him into a freezing winter. The touch felt like frostbite, the warm breath on his nose thawing him out. As each breath rose and fell, another second ticked, and another thought crossed his mind. Silence.

“Perhaps…” Alex whispered, face so close their noses touched. Even the music and raucous from below didn’t dare penetrate the floorboards and jolt the mood of the room. His skin tingled as Alex’s hand rested upon his shoulder. The heat penetrated him and he shivered, an electric shock zipping through every vein. “I…” Alex whispered. Their faces were too close for Miles to cope with, but he couldn’t act upon impulse. If this was going to happen, it happened on Alex’s terms no matter how desperate he became. Fingertips dragged down Miles' neck and cupped the soft skin. He tilted his head just enough for the suggestion to be apparent. Alex’s lips gently rose at the corner and those lips, the lips Miles had felt only in his sweetest dreams, were suddenly flush to his.

It was plain and simple to start, to let Alex acclimatise to the feeling, but before long they were moving with each other, still slow and timid as Miles’ hands rested upon Alex’s side and a knee was placed beside Miles’ hip for balance. A hand ran through Miles’ hair and it was enough to flutter a moan. But the sound did something to Alex, flicked a switch inside his mind, and he became ravenous. Hair was tugged and Miles was pushed to his back, Alex on top of him and pinning his hands above his head as their lips continued to move with each other, slick and desperate for more. But more was infeasible in their situation, and more would have to wait.

As Alex sat up for the first time in ten minutes, hand running through his fringe to knock away the stray hair, he smiled. A grin the Cheshire cat would have been envious of flooded his face and Miles could just stare, stare and try to calculate what was going on in that moment. In that one scene of his life, barely enough time to cater a millionth of the time he would spend upon the planet, he was in heaven. Lazily, he slid a hand beneath Alex’s shirt and etched his abs one by one, Alex watching him and teasingly dragging their pelvis’ together. 

“You know how to kiss.” Miles mused, looking up to him and making Alex dip his head back down and deliver another sultry, slutty kiss to his plump lips, teeth dragging the bottom lip and making Miles groan again. “Oh yeah.” Came his gasped reply and Alex kissed his neck, then sitting up again.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for that,” Alex whispered, a hand running over Miles’ chest slowly. Still, although the moment had passed, the air was thick with a tension he didn’t understand. Their breathing was heavy yet in time, and Miles rested a hand on Alex’s hip.

“So have I.” Miles smiled, their eyes meeting again. Alex’s face became soft, a smile dancing on his lips. He laid down beside Miles and rolled onto his side. An arm laid across Miles’ chest as eyes gazed over his face. Miles was still trying to steady his beating heart and shift the blood from his groin as Alex’s face nuzzled his neck. “Al, what does this mean?” Whispered Miles, teeth dragging along his neck. He stifled a moan.

“It means I like ya, Miles.” He whispered. “Like, I really like ya. I’ve been fighting sleepless nights cause my head’s been so fucked.” Alex continued as he looked up at Miles adoringly, Miles pressing a kiss to his forehead. His heart was calming but his mind still swarmed, static protruding every dark crevice of his brain and coaxing out every thought he had had of Alex. Many time he had fallen asleep with the thought of him in his arms, and often between his legs. Now, with Alex curled into his side with chin upon his collar, it was incomparable to anything his mind had created. His words hung in Miles’ mind, and he smiled softly.

“I like ya too,” Miles whispered, lips against the top of his head. “A lot.” He chucked, then turning to his side and looking into his eyes, cupping his cheek. Alex was smiling at him, their foreheads pressed, another tender kiss stolen as Alex rested his hand upon Miles’ waist, keeping their bodies close. 

Miles was hesitant to pull away, but he knew he must. As their lips parted, Miles’ heart yearned for more. The hand that slipped over the curve of his waist, hip and then along the dip of his spine sent sparks throughout his body. 

“Well, that’s an’ happy turn of events then int it.” Alex grinned, lips against Miles’ once more. Their lips moved in unison, mouths open as tongues slipped and teeth dragged, Miles’ fingers threaded through Alex’s thick hair whilst his arse was roughly grabbed by the other. Miles gasped. Alex moaned. 

It took five minutes more before they pulled away, Miles now beneath Alex’s thighs and wrists pinned down. Miles was sure he was in heaven, and that thick smog within the room had turned to smoke as light as the cannabis on Alex’s tongue. 

“We should go back.” Miles murmured, looking up at the other who groaned in distaste. “People will be missing ya.” He ran his hands over Alex’s thighs, careful not to migrate too far north. “Come on, I want in on that weed you’ve got too.” Miles teased. After a final teasing kiss, Alex stood and pulled Miles with him. 

“Alright… But tonight, if you’re stayin…” There was a purr to his voice, hand cradling Miles’ waist. “I am sure we can… progress.” He murmured and captured Miles in a final, shockingly rough kiss. 

“I will look forward to it.” He grinned and Alex unlocked the door, the two then heading back downstair. It was hard for Miles to not lace their fingers on the walk back to the lounge, instead choosing to watch Alex dip off to the kitchen whilst Miles returned to the rugby lads who remained by the fireplace, immediately being handed a tinny. Miles slipped straight back into their chatter, but was all too aware of Alex when he reappeared at the other end of the room half an hour later, Matt under his wing and the two swigging from their bottles. He was tousled and flushed, and Miles was weak at the knees. Quietly, he excused himself and approached the two with a smile.

“Alright Miles.” Matt smiled, giving him a wink as Alex hung off of him with a grin. “We’re gunna go sit outside and have a smoke.” He said, nodding to the patio doors. Miles wrapped his arm around Alex to help him stand and the three went back outside to where Nick and Jamie were still sat, a few of the girls sat around the table with them. They let Alex sit when they realised what a poor state he was in, and Alex folded into the chair, a smile on his face as he tugged at the bottom of Miles’ polo when he went to leave. Instead, Alex padded his thigh, inviting Miles to perch. So he did, ignoring his better judgement, and sat down on Alex’s lap. 

An arm was straight around his waist as he shuffled to get himself comfortable, eventually sat with his back half-flat to Alex so he could still see, though it was still comfortable for Miles. Matt rolled and lit two joints and they were passed around the table, the girls huddling around one whilst the other was briefly puffed on by Matt before being placed between Miles’ fingers. He brought it to his lips, the nutty taste flooding his mouth as he breathed in slowly and tried to hold it as best he could, breathing out slowly as he passed it to Alex. Alex winked and slipped it between his lips, breathing in slowly and holding it, breathing out over his shoulder and leaning to pass it on to Jamie. Miles watched with a small smile, Alex winking at him as he settled himself once more. 

They sat chatting, the sun having set and dull light of the patio lamp casting a yellow hue across the young faces. It was midnight by the time the second joint was passed around, with most of the party-goers having left to go out out, a few mingling inside but only the ten of them spewed on the patio. Alexa was asleep on Suki’s shoulder whilst she chatted to Arielle and Katie, the five lads still sat around the table with Miles remaining on Alex’s lap though an empty chair was available. He had grown comfortable, his arm around Alex’s shoulders as the other moved excitedly as he spoke, almond eyes gazing at Alex the second his lips opened. 

Miles took the joint when offered and had a long smoke, taste sticking like tar to the back of his throat. He passed it to Alex who puffed with ease, looking up to Miles with a wink and, before he could react, bringing his head close so he could breathe a small trail of smoke into his mouth. Their eyes were locked, and lips so close it wouldn’t take much for him to lean in and kiss him senseless. Miles knew all eyes were on them, a silence stuttering the other lads. Alex smiled as the last dreg of white haze left his plump lips, and he leant past Miles to pass the joint to Nick. Miles growled, lust taking over him as Alex looked back to him, hand ghosting his thigh and finding Miles perched right on the edge all over again. The lads looked at each other and made their excuses to leave once the joint was abandoned in the ashtray. Their cab was already booked for half twelve anyway. They said goodbye to the boys and dragged the girls with him, Alexa mumbling to herself in her sleepy state, but still waved to Miles and Alex as she was carted away in Arielle’s arms. 

They heard the front door reverberate shut, silence falling upon their tiny bubble of Sheffield once more. Miles looked to Alex and let out a slow breath, cupping his cheek and resting their foreheads. Alex’s eyes were bloodshot and gold in the light, a sight Miles knew would remain in his dreams for a while to come. As they kissed again, huddled up in the small metal chair, Miles was sure that was what perfection felt like. 

“Let’s go inside,” Alex whispered, Miles wrapping his arms around his shoulders as they stood. Miles wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist as hands were placed on his bum to support him and they staggered inside, Miles reluctantly slipping to his feet once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Unable to control himself, he stole a kiss from the other as they ascended, against the wall as they balanced on the small steps, harshly gripping the bannister before continuing their journey to the loft. 

One the door was shut, there was no controlling them. It was not as slow and tender as before, now ravenous and hungry. Lips were bitten, necks bruised, buttons flicked off of shirts in haste for them to be removed. They fell onto the bed, Alex’s shirt hung open and Miles’ polo soon a heap on the floor, Alex already fighting with Miles’ flies as he straddled him again, lips bruising his neck whilst Miles buckled and writhed below him. Every single sense was heightened and each follicle became far more sensitive than ever before. Miles was sure the second Alex got the chance to touch his aching cock he would cum. 

As his jeans were finally undone, he surprised himself and instead gasped the second bony fingers wrapped around his shaft. It was the beauty of sleeping with men; they knew how to treat a dick. Women, though Miles had little experience in the department, had no real clue what they were doing when presented with an erect penis. Sure, a handjob was always a good time, it was just never as good as when another man was at the helm. Alex was no different; whilst it was his first rodeo, he was doing very well. Each stroke was fast and with enough pressure to make Miles moan and gasp against the other’s lips. It didn’t take long for him to feel a climax building, so he swatted Alex’s hand away and turned them, pulling off Alex’s trousers and leaving him in just his grey briefs. He seemed bewildered, eyes wide as he watched Miles run his palm over the outline of his hard cock, thumb dragging over the wet spot in the fabric. Alex shivered.

Slowly, Miles dipped his hand below the waistband and pressed his lips to Alex’s. As they met, he gave the first slow tug of his surprisingly thick shaft and coaxed the most beautiful moan Miles had ever heard. He fastened his pace, moving to kiss Alex’s neck whilst the other swore and moaned, teeth dragging against his collarbone and a sob of delight leaving his lips.

Alex was close, he could tell from the twitches of his cock, and so he slowed the pace, sitting up a little and admiring. Alex was flushed, lips wet with saliva and eyes screwed shut as he painted and gasped. Miles kissed him again, eyes peaking open as he pulled away. Alex took Miles’ wrist and led his hand to his neck, giving him a little nod of affirmation as he dropped his hand and Miles found it wrapped around Alex’s throat.

“Sure?” Asked Miles, and Alex nodded. He applied a slight amount of pressure and went back to a normal stroke of his cock, watching his eyes roll back as moans got louder and a hand placed atop his, signalling to Miles to choke him harder, panting and moaning as his orgasm reached its peak. He was desperate, hips rolling and mouth open as he began to yell in delight. _Fuck Miles, yes, god yes, I’m going to cum for you, choke me, yes Miles make me cum_ was sobbed between moans and, as Miles kissed him once more, his cock desperate for release, Alex’s begs became shouts and, with a cry of Miles’ name, cum streaked his stomach and he tensed, every muscle constricting and tightening as Miles choked him. Alex’s eyes rolled back at the sensation and Miles was fast to move his hand, stroking every last drop of cum out of him as he loosened his grip on Alex’s neck.

“Oh fucking hell.” Alex panted as he laid sprawled on the bed with his stomach becoming tacky. The sight was one Miles only thought existed in erotic fantasies, and he slowly stroked his cock as he gazed over the man. Alex’s eyes remained shut, though once crash landing back to Earth he sat up a little and opened his eyes, moaning at the sight of Miles stroking himself over him. He became faster in his strokes, allowing Alex to wriggle free as Miles knelt on the mattress. Alex watched, and then replaced Miles’ hand with his own. He gave long hard strokes and began to quicken his pace, his gut tensing as he felt his orgasm approaching. He was close, so close he could already feel the throb in his groin that always lingered after he came, and as the surprising warmth of Alex’s mouth greeted his cock, he yelled. His fingers gripped Alex’s hair and he fucked Alex’s mouth for a few erratic moments before his muscles contracted and he came inside his mouth with a loud moan, Alex’s tongue dragging over his tip to collect the last few drops, before pulling away. To Miles’ surprise, Alex swallowed.

Miles flopped back onto the bed, panting and seeing a kaleidoscope of vibrant hues chase across the ceiling. He was sure he’d not cum that hard in his life, especially not at the hand of someone else. His head dropped to the side when Alex curled up into his open arms, fingertips ghosting the sensitive skin around his thighs and hips. He twitched, then smiling at Alex who was looking just as worn and lethargic as himself.

“That was so good,” Alex whispered against Miles’ cool shoulder, nuzzling the soft skin. He nipped the soft skin and sighed into his neck. “I’m sorry about the… thing. You don’t have to do it, but I just like it.” It was like it was a dirty little secret he was revealing to Miles. However, he simply responded by running a hand through his long hair, lips pressed to his head. “Though I’m absolutely into guys, especially after that.” He chuckled and Miles grinned at him.

“You don’t have to apologise for what you like, Al. Although I’m glad you enjoyed it,” He whispered, holding him close. “It was good, incredibly good.” Alex grinned at him and then pulled the duvet over them. “Tired now eh?” He chuckled and Alex nodded, a leg slinging over his waist. He continued to pepper Miles’ neck with kisses as Miles shut his eyes and held Alex close, lulling him into the warmth of sleep.

When he awoke, the bed was warm yet empty. Sleep clogged his eyes and head was already thumping. He felt nauseous, rolling over and groaning, a hand scratching his stomach. It felt strange, and he peeked an eye open. In his haste, he must have forgotten to clean up after his wank last night. Alex scowled and sat up, the events of the night before tumbling down on him like a metric tonne of bricks. Miles.

He checked the floor, but the only clothes were his. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked the time. It was way past midday, and Miles would have had to get away a good number of hours before. Reluctantly, he swung out of bed and pulled his briefs back on, heading down the hall to the bathroom. He showered, leaning against the wall with a frown, chewing on his lip as the memories of the night before began to wipe the suds from his skin. He was burning up at the mere thought of Miles’ fingers dragging against his skin, their lips messy and harshly moving with each other. 

His hand dipped between his legs and he shut his eyes, the feeling of Miles’ hand around his neck making him edge himself until he came once more, gasping and whimpering as his stomach became slick with cum. He collected his thoughts, breathing heavily as the stars faded and he crashed back to the realisation he needed to call Miles. He was quick to wash his hair and clean himself, stomach finally clean as he stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror and noticed the bruises on his collar and neck, a constant reminder of the night before, though he was sure it would be a long time before he forgot a detail. 

He returned to his room and picked up his phone, checking for missed calls or messages. Not a word. Though he was sure his MySpace would be alive with activity following the evening before. He dressed and dried his hair roughly, then trudging downstairs to see the damage for the first time. Bottles were everywhere, empty tinnies on the mantelpiece and bathroom floor, the kitchen walls blue from the WKD. He cringed and went off to find black sacks, hoping his headache would flee if he did a little clearing up. 

Monday brought the first bout of rain in months, and Miles didn’t have a coat nor umbrella. He was pissed off. It didn’t help the lads were laughing their heads off when he trudged into the common room ten seconds before their morning assembly, a damp trail following him. Alex wasn’t laughing. Alex was stiff. It was impossible to not notice. 

They had spoken, of course they had, and much of the night before had been spent on the phone to each other, Miles laying in bed mapping the patterns in his Artex ceiling whilst laughing at Alex’s jokes. His heart was full, and he knew things were going to be very different between the two of them.

He sat on the sofa with a wet slop, Matt still cackling with laughter and making jokes about the condition of their friend. Miles was only focused on one thing though, and that one thing was just as interested in him. Their eyes met for the first time since they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Alex smiled, weak and nervous, and Miles returned it with slightly more glee. 

Whilst Mr Scott babbled through their deadlines for the week, highlighting the importance of them preparing for their upcoming mock exams, Miles tried to have a mouthed conversation with Alex. It was an awkward exchange, but he knew they had first period alone so could talk things out then. As Mr Scott was about to wrap up, the bell rang and the hoards got up and left for their lessons. There was only a handful of people remaining, and once Mr Scott had left the room, Alex shuffled along the sofa and squished into the sofa corner that faced away from the rest of the room. He beckoned Miles over and he quickly complied, sliding along till he was shoulder to shoulder with Alex. 

“You’re freezing.” Alex frowned when their shoulders met. Miles shrugged and looked down at himself. His favourite Fred Perry t-shirt was soaked through and slightly translucent. He felt a little bit vulnerable, and sheepishly looked to Alex. “Here,” He pulled off his sweatshirt, t-shirt untucking and showing off a little patch of his stomach, and offered it to his friend. 

“Al, I can’t-“ 

“Put it on before you get hypothermia.” He chuckled and Miles smiled at him, pulling the thick cotton hoodie on. It was warm and smelt like Alex, the warmth of his elusive cologne intoxicating. “Looks much better on you than it ever has me,” He added with a wink and knocked their shoulders. “Plus if we’re like… you know… you’re allowed to wear my clothes.” He added, Miles’ brows practically flying off his face they raised so high.

“Oh alright, alright I can do with that.” He smiled and got a little closer to him, an arm wrapping around his shoulders. “I’m already bagsying your Adidas trackie though, that green one.” He beamed and Alex rolled his eyes, smiling at him. Oh, how glad Miles was they could steal this hour alone, to lament the whispers they’d giggled over last night. How Alex had stuttered out his most nervous feelings whilst Miles took them with a grin and retaliated with just as soppy spiel about how much he cared about and liked Alex. They had arranged a proper date for the following weekend, a trip to Leeds to watch some band Alex liked but knew that it wouldn’t need to wait till then for them to know how much they enjoyed each other’s company. It had been brewing for so many months that, date or not, boyfriends rolled off the tongue. 

“I like that one, it brings out the colour of my eyes,” Alex pouted, almond eyes more doe-like than he’d ever managed before. “But I guess it would look alright on you.” He hummed and Miles smiled, pecking his cheek and then grabbing his backpack. “Did you wanna bunk off sixth and go see a film?” Alex asked, fetching his books from his bag. He asked it so casually that Miles knew he’d been rehearsing his words ever since he came up with the idea.

“Yeah, sounds good. Pride and Prejudice is meant to be good.” He hummed, opening his textbook and kicking his heels onto the coffee table. 

“Exactly what I was going to suggest.” He waved his copy of the book in front of Miles’ face and settled beside him, feet also on the coffee table as he opened the book to the last page he had highlighted. His head rested against Miles’ shoulder as the other lad made notes in the pages of his textbook and sung to himself. “When are we going to tell the lads?” He asked after a while and Miles hummed in thought.

“I think it’s safe to say they already know.” He whispered. “Should ask your ma for some concealer next time.” Miles chuckled and Alex threw his head back and groaned loudly. “I’ll be more careful next time.” He hummed and Alex tilted his head and smiled at him.

“Likewise.” His them reached to graze the purple mark on his nape. 

“What are we like.” Miles smiled, and lips were soon gently pressed against his.

“You owe me a tenner,” Nick grinned as he and Jamie watched the two lovers from their lockers. “And Matt owes me twenty.”


End file.
